Liquidium
by IamDragonFury
Summary: Title means "Water" or "Liquid" in latin. I was not entirely pleased with "Aqueous Pursuit" so I decided to start over; so here's a TIDALFLAME version of "Incendium". Flame Princess has been bored and dull ever since she dumped Finn, so Flame Prince tries to set her up with Water Prince. Unfortunately, it doesn't go 100% smoothly. TIDALFLAME! Don't like, don't read/review!


Liquidium

Yeah, people are probably confused by this, but after thinking about it so much I decided I wanted to do a TidalFlame version of the episode "Incendium". I know I had written "Aqueous Pursuit" earlier on, but I decided that it wasn't good enough, so I'm taking another shot at the pairing's beginning.

This takes place before every TidalFlame story/moment I've written, but after "Forbidden Fondness" of course.

* * *

Flame Princess was sitting outside her house, burning small leaves and twigs out of boredom.

It had been over a month since she had broken things off with Finn, with the realization that they could never really be together, due to the fact that she was made of _fire_ and had an unstable physical matrix.

Though she did not regret her decision, she still wished she had someone to be around. The only other suitable Flame Person around was Flame Prince but he was spoken for, as he had taken the fair Water Princess as his secret girlfriend. It was not a total loss to Flame Princess, because though they were the same element they were still different. Where as Flame Prince still went back to his Fire Kingdom at the end of the day, Flame Princess did not want to go back to hers ever again. In the end, the only things they had in common was the fact that they were both Fire People and they both had once had some sort of relationship with a bubblegum candy royal that did not end well.

Flame Princess squeezed a chunk of tree bark in her hand, quickly incinerating it.

Just then, said Flame Prince appeared.

"S'up?" he said.

"Can't talk," Flame Princess replied, "busy."

Flame Prince observed her actions.

"You're burning leaves." he stated.

"Yes." Flame Princess said in return.

"Why?" the Fire Prince asked.

"Bored." Flame Princess answered flatly.

Flame Prince looked around.

"Is this all you've been doing for the last few weeks?" he wondered.

"No," the Fire Princess said, "I've also added more kindling to my house."

Flame Prince looked at the fiery house, which looked bigger than before. It also revealed just how dull his female equivalent had become, which made him pity her slightly.

"Okay, it's official," the Fire Prince voiced, "you. _Need_. A new. Man."

"And where am I going to find one?" Flame Princess questioned, "My only chance for one is if it starts raining men all of a sudden."

"I think you're exaggerating," the Fire Prince replied, "it can't be that hard."

"What mortal...other than Finn...is gonna be clueless enough to date a Fire Elemental?" Flame Princess expressed, "Also, who could I have that I could kiss without blowing up the planet?"

"I've been around," Flame Prince said, "and I've been able to kiss without blowing up anything."

"Well that's just good for you," Flame Princess huffed, her flames swelling, "however, I have no idea _how_ it works for you, because I've never been with a Water Elemental!"

Right then, Flame Prince got an idea.

"I just remembered something," the Fire Prince said, "hold that thought for a while."

He then took off quickly, leaving a trail of fire behind.

"So_ this_ is how men get out of arguments." Flame Princess responded.

* * *

Flame Prince took off into the forest.

"Okay," he said to himself, "where do I go now."

Flame Prince walked past a pond, and suddenly, something came up out of the water.

"What the?" he responded.

He found that it was just Lamprey Prince.

"Oh," Flame Prince said, "hey, Lamprey."

"Hi, Flame Prince." Lamprey Prince replied.

"Would you happen to know where Water Prince is?" Flame Prince asked.

"He's at his castle in the Water Kingdom." the lamprey boy said.

"Oh boy." Flame Prince groaned.

* * *

After a long walk, Lamprey Prince led Flame Prince to the Water Kingdom of Aaa. Similar to the one in Ooo, the castle was surrounded by water and had many aquatic creatures hanging around it.

"Okay, we made it," Flame Prince said, "but one problem remains."

"What?" Lamprey Prince replied.

"How am I going to get over there without getting wet?" Flame Prince questioned.

"Well, duh," the lamprey person said, "use the bridge silly."

Lamprey Prince jumped into the water, and Flame Prince just stood there.

A minute later the bridge had risen, and Lamprey Prince reappeared.

"There we go." he said.

"Sweet." Flame Prince said.

He then dashed across the bridge to the Water Castle.

"All righty." Flame Prince sighed.

* * *

Flame Prince entered the castle, turning heads immediately, as it was not every day a Fire Elemental just walked into the Water Palace.

Water Prince himself was sitting on his throne which was made of coral and placed inside a giant clam shell. He appeared confused by Flame Prince's presence, as they did not interact much, for obvious reasons.

"Hey, Water Prince." Flame Prince said casually.

"Opposite." Water Prince replied awkwardly.

"Yeah," Flame Prince voiced, "anyway, I'm here on behalf of a certain princess."

Water Prince looked on curiously.

"Which one?" he asked.

"...Does that really matter?" Flame Prince responded.

"Well I would like to know which princess I'm being set up for." Water Prince stated.

"Oh, you've met her," Flame Prince explained, "she's _bright_, she's _passionate_, she's _hot_, she's...Flame Princess."

Water Prince looked surprised.

"The evil one?" he replied.

"She's not actually evil," Flame Prince said, "she's like me, wild and intense."

"And she likes _me_?" Water Prince asked dubiously.

"She might," Flame Prince said, "and she really needs a new man."

"Did she kill the last one?" Water Prince asked.

"No, no," Flame Prince replied, "well maybe on the inside, but he's still alive."

Water Prince looked on strangely.

"I don't know," he said, "I've heard things, and they weren't good."

"Whatever," Flame Prince sighed, "I should just go back and make sure she hasn't burned the forest down."

"What?" Water Prince responded.

"Yeah," the Fire Prince said, "when Flame Princess is upset she has a tendency to set fire to stuff, normally on accident..."

"Oh _hell _no!" Water Prince yelled angrily.

He then morphed into a large torrent of water, which cascaded down from the throne to the floor.

"Uh oh." Flame Prince uttered.

He swiftly fled the castle, trying to outrun Water Prince's flood.

"Crazy! Crazy! Crazy!" Flame Prince said tensely as he hurried along.

* * *

Meanwhile, Flame Princess was still hanging around her house, burning small things.

Just for a change, she set fire to a bush and watched it burn.

"Hmm," she sighed, "the dry ones always burn the fastest."

Just then Flame Prince came running into her "yard", trying to avoid Water Prince's raging deluge.

"What now?" Flame Princess responded.

"You might wanna get out of the way." Flame Prince stated quickly.

Flame Princess looked on confused, until Water Prince's semi-mini tidal wave gushed forth and extinguished the flames on her house, which caused her a great deal of pain.

"Ow!" Flame Princess hissed.

She looked up and saw the water change shape, taking the form of a large water based beast.

"Get away from my house!" Flame Princess shouted at the creature.

"Uh, Dess..." Flame Prince tried to say.

Flame Princess increased the size of her flames and started throwing large fireballs at the water thing. After taking her fireballs for so long, the water beast finally started to weaken.

Flame Princess watched as the water thing started to reduce in size, its cries of distress went from loud and beastly to young and masculine.

"Huh?" Flame Princess responded as the transformation ended. Upon her house she saw a pale-blue-skinned humanoid figure shuddering.

"That's not a monster," the Fire Princess said, "it's a...guy!?"

The figure fell from her roof and she rushed forward, barely catching him before he hit the ground. Contact with his body caused a loud hissing noise, and a weak cloud of steam.

Flame Princess reignited her house, getting a closer look at the benumbed boy in her arms, and for an instant she thought for sure that she was cradling an angel.

Soon, Water Prince came to, his eyes shining an inviting silver color. He looked confused, then he noticed who was holding him; at first he was distracted by her glowing flames and shining, yellow eyes, but then he remembered that it was Flame Princess. After coming to his senses, Water Prince shoved himself from her arms and stood up, shaking off the dryness and becoming moist again, like the reverse effect of an animal getting wet.

Flame Princess just stood there watching him.

"Who do you think you are?" Water Prince uttered, "You almost killed me!"

Flame Prince watched while hiding behind Flame Princess's house.

"I'm...Flame Princess...and I...well I..." Flame Princess responded hesitantly, enraptured by the Water Prince's aura, "you...put out...my house...and...I thought...you were...gonna..."

She paused, looking into Water Prince's silver eyes as he glared at her.

"Oh my sweet burning Hell!" Flame Princess uttered, "You are so _hot_!"

Her outburst left Water Prince and Flame Prince shocked.

Water Prince looked on befuddled, then he became irritated again.

"Who do you think you are!?" Water Prince yelled, spewing a mouth full of water at her.

The act made Flame Prince cringe.

The water caused Flame Princess's fire to go out, her hair fell upon her shoulders.

Even so she continued to stare at the prince.

"Keep your element to yourself." Water Prince growled.

Then he took off as swift jet of water, while Flame Princess looked on in awe.

When Water Prince was gone, Flame Prince came out from behind Flame Princess's house.

Flame Princess looked at him.

"Who was that?" Flame Princess asked, "He looked familiar."

"That was Water Prince," Flame Prince said, "don't you remember? Water Princess and I introduced you guys once to get you off our back."

"I remember now," Flame Princess replied, "but I couldn't do anything because I was with Finn then, luckily I'm not anymore, because I think I'm in love."

"Yeah," Flame Prince stated, "if I knew he was crazy I woulda just tried another prince."

"Don't say that!" Flame Princess responded punching him in the chest.

"For real," Flame Prince said in return, "he went all murderous when I mentioned you, sometimes accidently, light stuff on fire when you're unhappy. He's _insane_."

"No way," Flame Princess voiced, "he's not insane, he's..._fierce_. I have to go after him, and I may need your help."

"That may not end well." Flame Prince stated.

"Don't care," Flame Princess said, "let's go!"

Then she took off, with Flame Prince reluctantly following suit.

* * *

There, not as entertaining as Incendium, but of course this had to be different to explore how TidalFlame Started.


End file.
